ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Curseworld, Part II/Transcript
(The Preeminent has just been released, threatening to take over Stiix.) Wu: Lloyd couldn't destroy the Realm Crystal. The Preeminent has arrived. Misako: But where's my son? Ronin: We need to evacuate everyone out of this town. Like now! (Ghoultar laughs.) Jay: Whoa! Kai: What is that thing? Zane: She's the Preeminent. The physical manifestation of the entire Cursed Realm. Cole: I know one thing, she ain't pretty. Jay: Ew, gross! I'm about to lose my lunch. Nya: If we can't stop that, we might lose Ninjago! (She sprays Water on it, but nothing happened.) Kai: Fire! Jay: Lightning! Zane: Ice! Cole: Earth! (They projected their powers at the beast, but she was unaffected.) Zane: She didn't noticed that. Jay: Oh, I hate unbeatable creatures. Ronin: (To the citizens) Hurry, on board! Wu: This way. Misako: Look, it's Lloyd! Ronin: That's not Lloyd. Wu: It's Morro. Morro: (Laughs.) You were wrong about me, Sensei. You said destiny didn't want me to be the Green Ninja. Well, I make my own destiny. And now yours is coming to an end. Wu: You've released this scourge and it won't stop until it has cursed all Sixteen Realms. I trained you to be a Ninja who protects, not one who destroys. Morro: You made me believe I was to become the Green Ninja. Now I am! (The Preeminent grabs Misako.) Misako: Wu! Wu: Misako! Morro: The more souls the Preeminent takes, the bigger she gets. Say goodbye to your loved ones, and say goodbye to Ninjago! Ronin: Warm up that paddle. We're leaving when they get back. (Zane saves someone from the Preeminent's grasps.) Woman: Thank you. Nya: Get to the ship, hurry! Zane: I don't know how to stop this thing! It just keeps coming! Kai: (Kai uses his Aeroblade to slice off her tentacle.) Ah, you stop one, two more grow in its place. (The Preeminent destroys Jay's vehicle.) If there ever was a time to unlock your True Potential, sis, it's now. Nya: Let me just flip the switch. Oh yeah, I'm not a Nindroid. I don't have a switch! Zane: If Ghosts can't withstand Deepstone, perhaps the same goes for the Preeminent. But we'll need a larger dose. Cole: My bike's made of Deepstone. How about I jam it down her gullet? Cover me! Misako: (She grunts as she tries to free herself. Wu tries to help, but the Preeminent separated them.) Ah. Wu! Cole: Like cake? How's this for your pie hole? Ninja, go! (He lands the bike in the mouth of the Preeminent.) Misako: (Screams as she is being let go.) Wu: (He uses Spinjitzu to catch Misako.) Got you. Jay: Thanks, Cole. You only made her madder. Cole: And there goes a perfectly good bike. Kai: If Lloyd's inside that thing, we have to get closer! Jay: Yeah, easier said than done! (Inside the Cursed Realm, Lloyd wakes up and runs in the opposite direction of the Ghost Warrior spawn site.) Chen: Who was that? Was that Lloyd? Clouse: (Trying to break the bars with a nail file) You're seeing things again, Master Chen. Lloyd: (Pants and sees Garmadon in the distance chained up.) Dad! Garmadon: Lloyd? (Lloyd hugs him.) My son. Lloyd: I'll get you out of here, Dad. (He tries to break the chains.) Garmadon: There's no use. These chains will not break. Lloyd: Where are we? Garmadon: The Cursed Realm is the Preeminent, and the Preeminent is the Cursed Realm. Son, you're in the belly of the beast. But if you're in here... Lloyd: Morro is the Green Ninja. And he's stolen the Realm Crystal. I tried, Father... Garmadon: You must not give up. If he has the Crystal, all is endangered. Lloyd: But how? I'm not the Green Ninja anymore. Garmadon: It was never the color of the gi that made you who you are. It was the color of your heart. Don't give up. Lloyd: I won't, Father. Garmadon: You must leave here and destroy the Preeminent. Save Ninjago. Save the Realms. Lloyd: But if I destroy it, it could destroy you. Garmadon: Whatever happens to me, wherever I am, I will always be with you. There comes a time when every boy must become a man. What sort of man, is up to him. (Back outside, the Ninja are trying to constrain the Preeminent.) Nya: I thought you were gonna get closer? Kai: You don't think I'm trying? Wu: It's too late. We have to get to the ship and protect the people. Jay: But what about Lloyd? Misako: Ugh. This is what Lloyd would've wanted. Kai: To the ship, but we're not leaving anyone else behind! Zane: Whoa! (The Preeminent grabs Zane's Titan Mech, projecting Zane out.) Wu: (To two citizens still left behind) Follow me! That's all of them. We need to get this ship to sea to put as much water between us as possible. Ronin: No problem. (Ronin cuts the rope with the Sword of Sanctuary.) Maybe one problem. (He sees Morro land in front of him.) Cole: It's Morro! Jay: Look out, Ronin! Kai: I'll get him. (He's about to use Fire, but Morro blows him back.) Ronin: Go, get out of here! I got this! (They fight, with Morro tearing down the bridge.) Nya: Is this as fast as it goes? Captain: (Nonchalantly) It's a paddle steamer, not a rocket ship. (Morro laughs as he got the sword out of Ronin's grasps. Lloyd, in Garmadon's robe, jumps in and takes the sword.) Morro: What? You again? Lloyd: Yeah, I'm back. I believe you have something of mine. (Morro looks at the crystal and attacks him.) Try this! Jay: Yeah, all right, Lloyd! Kai: Haha! Wu: Look! He got his father's robe. Lloyd: Ronin, get to the ship and protect the people. Ninja, take out the stilts. We need to drop the Preeminent into the sea. Jay: Ugh, why didn't we think of that earlier? Cole: That's why he's the leader. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use Airjitzu to go back to the city.) Lloyd: Let me handle the blowhard. Morro: You think you're better than me? No one is better than me! (They start fighting.) Kai: Let's give that slimeball a bath. (They use their Aeroblades to break the bridge.) Morro: No, they're taking out the supports! Ninja: Ninja, go! Morro: Noooo! (He uses the Crystal to teleport behind Lloyd a couple times. He laughs evilly.) Protect the Preeminent! Protect the Realm! Soul Archer: Protect the Preeminent! (Morro uses the Realm Crystal to the Underworld, with Lloyd following him. Lloyd fights off a horde of Spylor. Meanwhile, the Ghosts surround the Preeminent with houses.) Jay: Just when you thought you've seen it all. Wu: Let's hope it can't swim. Ronin: We need more speed. Nya: I've gotta help the Ninja. Ronin: let me. (He pushes the captain and max out the speed.) Kai: We have to destroy that thing before it reaches the ship. Wrayth: Lift! Ghoultar: Throw! (The Preeminent throws a house, making a huge wave.) Misako: (To a child) It's okay. The Ninja will stop it. Zane: P.I.X.A.L. has detected over five hundred Ghosts aboard this walking fortress, and the number is climbing. Cole: If we have to destroy this thing one ghost at a time, so be it. Kai: Aargh! Then I want a front row ticket. (He climbs on the Preeminent.) Ninja, go! (The others follow him.) Nya: Hey, guys. Need a hand? (She destroys a few ghosts.) Cole: Thanks, Nya. Wrayth: (Grabbing Zane with his Chain Whip.) Got ya. (Laughs.) Jay: Lightning! (He destroys Wrayth before Zane gets turned into a Ghost.) Nya: Knock, knock! Kai: Come on in. Let's rock this house. Jay: Doctor, it appears our patient needs to have his knee put on ice. Zane: I'm happy to help. (Zane uses his Ice, but the Preeminent broke free and the Ninja scream. She tries to walk on the water, but groans in pain.) Wu: Yes! She's unable to follow us to sea! (However, the Preeminent tries again and succeeded.) Misako: I thought Ghosts can't stand water. How come it's still after us? Wu: Have enough Ghosts at your disposal, I guess you can pretty much do anything. Throw anything we don't need off the ship. We need to go faster! Much faster! (The passengers throw away crates. Meanwhile, Lloyd is still fighting the Spykor.) Morro: You and I could go on fighting forever...or I could just take the Realm Crystal and leave you behind forever! (He opens another portal.) Lloyd: You're not getting away! (They travel to the Realm of Madness, where they raced each other to retrieve the Crystal. Then, Lloyd opens a portal to Cloud Kingdom.) Monk: (To Nobu) No, we must not dabble in their affairs anymore. This is for them to resolve. (Then, they went to Chima.) Laval: Hey, where do you guys come from? (Morro opens another portal before they could answer.) Wu: Can we go any faster? Ronin: It's on full power. Misako: Head for that fog bank for cover! Nya: (Grunts.) Kai, watch out! Kai: (He falls off the house.) Aah! Cole: I got you! (Kai just passes through him.) Huh? I guess not. Kai: Ugh, no. (He grabs on to a plank.) I can't swim! Cole: I can't get wet! (The plank breaks, and Kai spots Soul Archer. He dives under the water.) Soul Archer: You have to come up for air at some time, Fire Ninja. (Laughs. Kai comes up for air.) Zane: Kai! Shoot fire now! Kai: Fire! Zane: Ice! (The water dissolves Soul Archer.) Jay: Yeah! Fire and Ice make water, nice! And one more Ghost is toast. Zane: As iron sharpens iron... Kai: Brother sharpens brother. (More Ghosts spawn out of the Preeminent.) Kai: Aw, are you kidding me? Even our coolest moves aren't helping anything. Nya: We obviously aren't doing any good here. We need to protect the ship. Jay: Ladies first. Nya: Ninja, go! (She and the others retreat to the ship.) Wu: If we're gonna destroy the Preeminent, we're gonna have to do more. Ronin: Speaking of more, we need more fuel. If we turn back now, we'll have just enough to get us to shore. Otherwise, if we reach Hollow's Trench, we'll be sitting ducks out there. Kai: Hollow's Trench. Do you think it's deep enough to drown that giant thing? Wu: One way to find out. Full steamer ahead! (The passengers scream as the Preeminent takes out the paddles.) Cole: Oh, no! Morro: (Laughs and checks the portal.) I did it. I finally got rid of you! Wu: (In Nya's mind) Until you embrace what holds you back, you'll never discover your True Potential. Your weakness is you give up too easily. You only like what comes easy. Don't be afraid to fail, Nya. (Nya unlocks her True Potential.) Jay: Morro? Cole: Not Morro, Nya! Kai: She's unlocked her True Potential! Morro: Nooooo! (Grunts.) Nooo! (Everyone cheers now that the Preeminent has been defeated. Wu summons his Dragon and finds Morro struggling to break free of the Preeminent's graps.) Wu: Take my hand! Morro: Why? So you can take the Realm Crystal and use it to find your own prized pupil? Wu: You are all my prized pupils, but none of us can do this alone. You're strong, Morro, but it takes others to make us stronger. Even me. Take my hand, so we can be stronger together. Please, Morro! Morro: (He grabs Wu's hands.) You can only save those who want to be saved. Goodbye, Sensei. (He gives Wu the Crystal before letting go.) Wu: Morro! (He eventually used the Crystal to bring back Lloyd.) Kai: Haha, all right! Jay: Whoo, haha! Misako: Lloyd, you made it! Lloyd: And so did you. Zane: Good to have you back. You just missed— Lloyd: Oh, I know what I missed. I caught a glimpse of what would happen next, (He grabs the Sword of Sanctuary) and knew Morro had to return alone. Just 'cause I'm the Green Ninja, doesn't mean I have to save the day. Especially when I have friends to rely on. Misako: And that's why destiny chose you. Wu: It appears your father's robe has imparted wisdom, but you still have a lot to master to earn the Sensei title. Lloyd: If that's the path I'm on, I'll take it one step at a time. The Cursed Realm is gone...and so is my father...but I know we're all in a better place. Cole: Some of us may look a little different, but like our team, some things never change. Nya: And if they do... that's okay. Sometimes, we just need to go with the flow. Kai: 'Cause even if the path isn't always straight, we go forward, with confidence, because we trust where we're headed. Jay: Yeah, and speaking of where we're headed, I've been dying to know. What are the other Realms like, Lloyd? C'mon, spill it. We hafta know what we're saving, right? Lloyd: Let's just say, the future looks bright. For us, and for Ninjago. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Transcript Category:Episodes